


Épistolaire

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Temptation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Une adresse, du papier, de l'encre, un timbre. Et tant de lettres qui n'auraient jamais dû être envoyées. Qu'il est difficile d'arrêter une correspondance entretenue contre son gré avec sa pire ennemie.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Medusa Gorgon
Kudos: 2





	Épistolaire

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'écrire._

_Peut-être parce que j'essaie de comprendre ce que tu veux mais qu'y a-t-il d'autre à comprendre que le fait que tu essaies de me tendre un piège ? Si tu m'as donné cette adresse, c'est bien parce que tu veux que je rentre en contact avec toi. Et si tu veux que je rentre en contact avec toi, c'est évidement pour me manipuler. Ou plus simplement me tuer, puisque cela semble être ton but._

_Ma première action, naturellement, fut de montrer le papier à maître Shinigami qui s'est lui même empressé de lancer une opération d'inspection du lieu indiqué. Je suppose que tu le sais, le contraire m'étonnerait... Dans tous les cas, cela n'a rien donné, la maison était vide et inhabitée depuis des années, les voisins ont témoigné. Personne n'a été vu traînant autour ou tentant de s'y infiltrer non plus. Des gardes sont restés pour vérifier si cela changerait dans les prochains jours, jusque-là cependant, ça n'a pas été le cas._

_Alors quoi ? Tu essaies de détourner notre attention, notre regard, de ton prochain méfait ? Si c'est le cas, bravo, parce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce problème de la tête. D'où cette lettre._

_Je me dis, pour me forcer à aller jusqu'au bout de celle-ci, qu'il est toujours possible qu'en essayant de venir la chercher, tu te fasses repérer mais... non, je n'ai pas grand espoir que tu te fasses attraper._

_Tu dois bien rire en ce moment._

_Va au diable._

_Maka Albarn._

* * *

_Ma chère Maka,_

_Tu me vois ravie de recevoir ta lettre._

_Oui, j'ai appris pour la petite opération de Shibusen. Une pensée amusante. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai mes moyens pour récupérer discrètement mon courrier. Je suppose que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de l'apprendre puisque tu t'y attendais._

_Quant à la raison qui m'aurait poussé à te donner cette adresse, je serais curieuse de lire plus en détail tes théories à ce sujet._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire actuellement, aussi je vais m'arrêter là. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer une autre lettre._

_Médusa Gorgon._

* * *

_Une réponse. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Est-ce ce que c'était ce que tu voulais ? Établir une correspondance ? Je continue de ne pas voir où tu veux en venir et je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans ton jeu._

_Ceci dit, je peux tout de même réfléchir à la manière dont tu as récupéré la lettre précédente sans te faire voir. La possibilité la plus probable me semble être qu'une sorcière alliée à toi soit passée sous forme animale dans la maison. À moins que tu n'aies utilisé un de tes serpents magiques, je ne sais pas trop s'ils possèdent l'intelligence nécessaire pour ce type d'ordre._

_Réponds-moi ou ne me réponds pas. Je m'en moque._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_Bonne théorie. Tu serais surprise par toutes les capacités de mes serpents, ils sont incroyablement polyvalents._

_Ceci dit, cela m’embêterait si tu venais à prévenir tes alliés de ce fait, après tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour les élever, cela m'attristerait de voir mes messagers mourir. Sans compter que même si tu ne ressens actuellement pas l'envie de correspondre, il est possible que tu aies besoin de le faire plus tard. Aussi, si Shibusen venait à apprendre notre méthode de communication, cela pourrait accidentellement limiter tes prochaines actions._

_Je continuerais à t'écrire si tu décides de répondre._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Comme c'est charmant de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour la santé de tes serpents. Si seulement tu pouvais étendre cette générosité à d'autres personnes._

_Je vois que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je continue ce simulacre mais je suis déjà occupée avec d'autres ennemis de Shibusen, ne t'attends plus à recevoir de lettre._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_J'ai cru comprendre que Shibusen continuait d'avoir quelques petits problèmes avec Noah, oui. Navrée de te déranger. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'envoie avec cette lettre un ouvrage qui devrais t'être utile pour mieux comprendre d'où il vient et comment l'affronter._

_Malgré tes occupations importantes, tu sembles avoir le temps de profiter d'un petit voyage en Allemagne. Amuse-toi bien._

_PS : Inutile de t'inquiéter pour Crona qui va très bien._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Oh, pas besoin de jouer les innocentes. Je me doute bien que tu as fais exprès d'envoyer tes lettres précédentes de la même région allemande pour voir si je mordrais à l'hameçon en consultant leur origine._

_Pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité si tu m'as vue ? À moins que le moment n'ai pas été propice._

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te renvoyer ton livre, je me sens déjà assez stupide de gâcher des timbres pour t'écrire._

_PS : Nous n'avons clairement pas les même définitions du terme « aller bien »._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_Ton sarcasme est touchant. Tu as raison, le moment n'était pas idéal, je t'ai aperçue de loin à la gare, il m'a semblé inopportun de venir t'accoster. J'apprécie cependant ta volonté d'agir, voici un dernier indice, si tu désires retenter le coup._

_Et ne te dérange pas pour le livre, c'est un cadeau._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, bon sang ?_

_Pourquoi as-tu fabriqué ce stupide jeu de reliez-les-points en entrecroisant les adresses de tes quatre lettres, afin de m'indiquer ce point de rendez-vous ? Des indices, tu dis mais ce jeu d'enfant m’apparaît bien absurde, même pour –surtout pour toi. Jusqu'ici, tes « jeux » ont toujours semblé avoir pour but la souffrance de ton prochain..._

_Mais alors pourquoi es-tu venue pour repartir sans rien faire ? Juste pour le plaisir de me narguer ? De voir si je viendrais ? Espères-tu me faire mourir de rage ou d'incompréhension ? Cela aussi semble trop stupide pour toi._

_Et m'interpeller pour simplement me demander ce que j'ai pensé de ce livre que tu m'as remis de force... J'ai eu beau nier et feindre l'incompréhension, Soul continue de me demander ce qui s'est passé et ce que tout cela veut dire, merci pour le cadeau ! Dire qu'il fait tout pour échapper à ses devoirs en général mais quand il s'agit de mes affaires, il ne veut pas me lâcher._

_Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je ne l'ai pas lu, je ne compte pas le lire. Je respecte trop les livres pour oser le détruire ou juste le jeter, surtout que je ne voudrais pas que n'importe qui tombe dessus mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque de m'en débarrasser._

_Puis-je ne jamais avoir à t'écrire à nouveau._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_J'aimerais pourtant que tu écrives à nouveau, car te voir te poser toutes ces questions est particulièrement intéressant. Malgré tes reproches et réticences, tu ne peux empêcher ta curiosité de s'afficher. Tu aimerais bien comprendre ce qui t'échappe et c'est bien ça qui te pousse à écrire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'est aussi pour cela que tu n'as pas encore prévenu maître Shinigami et que tu es venue seulement accompagnée de ton partenaire malgré le danger. Quant à sa suspicion, c'est le prix des secrets, tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec._

_Mes indices étaient plutôt simplistes, je le reconnais. Je cherchais principalement à voir ce que tu ferais en réponse, viendrais-tu seule ou préviendrais-tu tout Shibusen ? Mais si l'occasion se représente, je m'essaierais probablement à quelque chose de plus inventif. Garde l'œil ouvert si cela t'intéresse._

_Tu dis ne même pas avoir ouvert le livre que je t'ai offert ? J'en doute fortement et s'il s'agissait de la vérité, je crois que je serais même déçue._

_Cela n'a cependant pas grande importance si tu ne comptes plus m'écrire._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_D'accord, je l'avoue, j'avais ouvert et feuilleté ton livre._

_Je ne compte pas le finir._

_Cela ne veut cependant pas dire que ta tentative de m'analyser possède la moindre justesse. Si je n'ai pas prévenu tout Shibusen, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais. Je n'allais pas rameuter toute une armée dans l'espoir absurde que tu viennes gentiment te faire capturer et tu en es sûrement consciente, c'est pour cela que tu as osé le coup._

_Maintenant que j'ai vérifié ce fait, je vais m'arrêter là. La seule raison qui m'a poussée à continuer à t'écrire était justement de voir si quelque chose ressortait de la provenance de tes lettres. Même si tu es venue cette fois-ci, je ne peux savoir s'il en sera de même à nouveau. Je pourrais toujours montrer tes soit-disant éventuels indices à maître Shinigami mais cela ne nous avancera pas loin si tu décides de ne pas te montrer et je ne voudrais pas lui faire perdre du temps à cause de tes jeux, qui pourraient très bien être encore une fois une manière de nous distraire de tes véritables projets. Alors je ferais mieux de brûler tes lettres, pour le peu de satisfaction que cela m'offrira._

_J'ai bien compris qu'essayer de te pourchasser sur le terrain que tu as préparé est vain._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_Ta prudence est compréhensible, ceci dit je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment vas-tu donc essayer de me pourchasser. Évidemment, tu ne te risqueras pas à me dire quoi que ce soit et j'attends de le découvrir avec une certaine curiosité._

_Savoir que tu as au moins feuilleté le livre est rassurant, j'ai craint un instant que l’imbécillité et l'apathie de certains membres de Shibusen soit définitivement contagieuse. Est-ce que feuilleté est le mot exact ? Si tu dis ne pas compter le finir, c'est que tu en as tout de même lu une part plus ou moins conséquente._

_Mais qu'importe, tu ne désires pas de livres venant de moi mais qu'en est-il de l'inverse ? J'avais lu une édition limitée de La Nature de l'Âme de Hewlett lorsque je me trouvais encore à Death City et malheureusement je n'arrive plus à en trouver le moindre exemplaire alors que j'aimerais pouvoir me remémorer la conclusion du chapitre 7. Même un simple résumé me suffirait._

_Je me doute que tu sois offusquée à l'idée que j'ose demander un tel service mais rassure-toi, cela n'a rien à voir avec mes projets et ne m'aiderait aucunement dans la moindre expérience. Il s'agit simplement d'un caprice de mon esprit._

_S'il y a quelque chose que tu aurais besoin de savoir en retour, je serais évidemment prête à faire un échange d'informations._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est où se trouve Crona._

_Quant à ce livre dont tu as besoin, tu penses vraiment que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit, même si cela n'avait honnêtement rien à voir avec tes plans ? La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de te faire plaisir._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_Tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te révéler par écrit._

_Pourquoi ne pas en parler plus longuement en tête à tête ? Disons à la fin du mois, dans sept jours, juste avant minuit._

_Tant pis pour le livre._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Haha, bien essayé. Même si j'avais voulu tomber dans le piège, je n'aurais pas su où te trouver de toute manière._

_J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas perdu trop de temps à attendre._

_Maka._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_Tu n'as pas trouvé l'indice dans les timbres de mes dernières lettres ? Ils représentaient tous des églises italiennes, en souvenir de cette « première » rencontre qui commence déjà bien à dater. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop hasardeux et je suppose que si tu détruis mes lettres après les avoir lues, cela complique les choses._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je prévois toujours de quoi m'occuper au cas où._

_C'est simplement dommage que tu n’aies pas pu venir te renseigner sur Crona. Il y aura toujours la possibilité d'une prochaine fois ceci-dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Je n'allais certainement pas me casser la tête à essayer de décrypter tes énigmes tordues. Mentionner Crona ne me fera plus répondre à tes provocations._

_Inutile de m'écrire à nouveau, ceci est ma dernière lettre._

_Maka._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Tu me vois attristée de cette nouvelle. Au cas où tu changerais d'avis et souhaiterais me rencontrer, je te laisse une adresse au dos de cette lettre._

_Avec l'espoir de te revoir._

_Médusa._

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_Ayant mis fin à notre relation épistolaire, tu ne seras sans doute pas ravie de recevoir la lettre présente après plusieurs mois de silence mais il fallait bien que je te l'envoie pour te faire part d'une chose._

_Notre rencontre la nuit dernière a été tout à fait fortuite. J'ose croire que tu t'en doutais, au vu de la suite de situations imprévues qui se sont déroulées pour toutes les personnes présentes mais dans le chaos de la bataille, je n'ai pas pu m'assurer de ce fait. Il me fallait donc t'écrire afin de clarifier les choses. Rassure-toi, bien que ta survie soit loin d'être assurée par mes plans actuels, je ne rôde pour autant pas autour de toi dans le but d'épier tes moindres mouvements._

_Ce combat entre plusieurs partis fut particulièrement rude et risque d'avoir des répercussions dans les prochaines semaines. D'autres affrontements pourraient même suivre très rapidement, je suis curieuse de voir comment la situation va évoluer._

_PS : Noah est encore en vie, alors ne baisse pas ta garde._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Je pensais en effet qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence mais puisque tu fais l'effort d'essayer de m'en convaincre, j'en viendrais presque à me dire que j'avais tort._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Noah est encore en vie » ?!_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à t'envoyer ça._

_Maka._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre ce qu'est Noah exactement devraient se trouver dans le livre que je t'avais envoyé. À toi de voir si tu désires en apprendre plus ou te contenter de devoir me croire ou pas._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Urg, évidemment._

_Bon, après avoir lu plus en détail certains chapitres, je suis certes un peu plus avancée mais j'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant qu'il possédait plusieurs vies, après qu'il ai déjà été tué par Kid une première fois._

_Je ne vois rien indiquant qu'il pourrait être entièrement détruit en une fois mais je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen, compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agit d'un être artificiel. Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose, par hasard ?_

_Si je demande, c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur, je suppose que sa mort t'arrangerait et que nous faire faire le travail à ta place serait bien de ton genre._

_Maka._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas grand chose que vous puissiez faire. Détruire toutes les vies de Noah en un coup demanderait beaucoup d'énergie, d'efforts et de talent en sorcellerie. Cela serait difficile même pour moi et je n'ai certainement pas de temps à perdre à me débarrasser de pions encombrants de son espèce._

_Shibusen devra s'en charger en passant par la méthode la plus longue, vous m’enlèverez une épine du pied en agissant. Le combattre ne devrait pas être le plus difficile puisque vous l'avez déjà vaincu plus d'une fois, il vous faudra cependant parvenir à le trouver._

_Comme j'ai quelques idées, je me permets de glisser une carte annotée avec cette lettre, c'est bien la moindre des choses pour faire avancer cette situation qui s'éternise._

_Bon courage._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Trop aimable. Tu m'excuseras de douter de la véracité de tes indices. J'ai bien compris que Noah était tout autant un obstacle pour toi, même si je ne saisis pas exactement en quoi dans les détails. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas pour que je croie que tu sois prête à donner gratuitement la clé menant à son repaire sans avoir quelque chose à faire perdre à Shibusen. Il y a un petit goût de déjà-vu._

_Maka._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Puisque tu disais ne pas comprendre mon point de vue à l'égard de Noah, j'ai songé à l'expliquer. Or, cela est intrinsèquement lié à mes motivations profondes elles-même et quand j'ai essayé d'écrire en quelques lignes ce que je souhaitais dire, je me suis emportée et j'ai bien vite débordé sur plusieurs pages._

_Comme j'ai placé par la même occasion divers références à certains ouvrages, dont un qui ne doit pas être trouvable à Shibusen si je ne m'abuse, j'ai décidé de te l'envoyer par colis. Il devrait arriver dans quelques jours après cette lettre, tu seras aimable de me prévenir lorsque ce sera le cas._

_Évidemment, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_J'ai malheureusement bien reçu ton colis que je ne compte pas ouvrir et qui finira probablement par moisir quelque part si je ne déchire pas tous ces feuillets en miettes. Ceci dit, savoir que tu as gâché ton temps à m'écrire tout cela m'a méchamment fait plaisir. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas écrire tes mémoires, qui devraient être bien long vu la vie que tu as mené, au lieu de foutre le monde en l'air ?_

_Maka._

* * *

_Très bonne idée mais je pense pouvoir faire les deux à la fois. Occupée que je suis, je peux encore trouver de nouvelles choses à faire comme t'écrire, bien que je ne m’aventurerais probablement pas à te confier les même choses deux fois, si tu venais à changer d'avis et demandais à lire ce que tu aurais pu détruire. Un peu de prudence dans la manière dont tu traites ton courrier, s'il-te-plaît. Reconnais que cela pourrait t'être utile._

_Et donc, quel est le but de cette nouvelle lettre ? Il me semblait intéressant de te convier à un nouveau rendez-vous, pour voir. Fais ce que tu as à faire, cherche ou ignore l'endroit voulu. Fuis ou viens, selon tes dispositions et ton bon plaisir. Et n'oublions pas de nous donner une date pour nous retrouver. Le premier du mois prochain, cela te va-t-il ?_

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, si je suis venue, c'est uniquement parce que Paris est bondé de touristes et que je jugeais ne pas craindre grand chose en l'état. Comme mes questions te l'ont sûrement fait comprendre, je cherchais uniquement à voir si je pouvais obtenir des informations sur Crona. Évidemment, cette courte entrevue à la terrasse d'un café m'a rapidement fait comprendre que j'allais faire chou blanc et abandonner mes maigres espoirs._

_Je crains malgré tout que tu ne t'entêtes à essayer de m'attirer à nouveau dans des rendez-vous plus dangereux, aussi je t'écris cette lettre pour t'assurer du contraire._

_J'ai raté mes chances et toi les tiennes, arrête-là tes jeux idiots._

_Maka._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Merci pour cette entrevue somme-toute intéressante. Voici une carte-postale de Paris, en souvenir. Les différentes cartes sur lesquelles tu m'as envoyé tes messages les plus courts étaient d'ailleurs toutes très bien choisies. Cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu penses à moi, même en mission, aux quatre coins du monde._

_J'ai récupéré une copie de ce livre que tu as mentionné lors de notre rencontre mais je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour m'adonner à des lectures de divertissement récemment._

_Comme tu dois être toi-même bien occupée avec les ordres de missions sous lesquelles Shibusen doit crouler, je veux bien arrêter mes jeux pour quelques temps. Cela inclurait-il l'envoi de lettres ou suis-je encore autorisée à t'en écrire ?_

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Parce que tu m'écouterais si je te l'interdisais ? Peu crédible venant de quelqu'un comme toi, je suis sûre que cela t'amuserait de passer outre._

_Je n'ai pas mentionné ce livre pour que tu le lises, rien que l'idée me dérange... je ne veux pas en entendre parler._

_Pour les cartes, j'ai simplement pris ce qui était le moins cher, ne va pas t'imaginer que je passe plus de temps que le strict nécessaire à te répondre._

_Maka._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Voyons, je m'étais bien arrêtée de t'écrire, la dernière fois que tu m'avais demandé de le faire, non ? Que perds-tu à essayer, à moins que tu ne craignes que notre correspondance te manque une fois celle-ci arrêtée ?_

_Je ne vois pas le problème, concernant le livre, crois-tu que je ne sois pas capable d'apprécier de la poésie ? De nombreuses sorcières ont été poétesses pourtant, je suis sûre que tu dois en connaître une ou deux._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Oui, je sais bien que certaines sorcières ont écrit de la poésie, même si je ne pense pas en avoir lu. Là n'est pas la question._

_Aucune chance que je regrette cette satanée correspondance. Alors, puisque tu le demandes, je vais te l'écrire noir sur blanc, bien que je doute que tu obéisses : je ne veux plus recevoir tes lettres._

_Maka._

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_Chère Médusa ?! Rien que de voir ce que je viens décrire, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête. Et pourtant, avec les derniers événements, voilà que j'ai ressenti le besoin de t'écrire._

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu as bien tenu parole au cours des derniers mois et ne m'a pas écrit. Puis et venu l'incident, dont j'ai encore du mal à réaliser les conséquences. Il a fallut quelques jours pour que mes opérations se terminent et cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis en récupération à l’hôpital, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que cogiter et retourner dans mon esprit ce qui s'est passé._

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Pas simplement parce que cela t'arrangeait, par intérêt ou à cause d'une série de conséquences mais vraiment, purement sauvée la vie, en dépit du danger pour toi. Si le sang sur ma veste était clairement le mien, je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en est de la tâche sur ma jupe._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Cela va à l'encontre de tes actions à l'issue de la destruction d'Arachnophobia, à l'encontre de ce que tu laissais sous-entendre dans une de tes lettres, à l'encontre de toute logique précédente. Même si tu n'avais plus besoin de me tuer expressément, tu n'as non plus aucune raison de me garder en vie, de me sauver quand je fais partie du camp adverse. Alors pourquoi ?_

_Y réfléchir ne m'amène à rien et je ne pense pas que tu m'apporteras une réponse ayant un sens quelconque mais il me fallait pourtant bien poser ces questionnements sur le papier, dans l'espoir de m'en débarrasser ou simplement d'atténuer cette brume dans mon cerveau à travers l'écrit._

_Tu vas rire mais j'ai lu le livre que tu m'avais envoyé, il y a déjà des mois de cela. Comme il n'y a absolument rien à faire à l'hôpital, j'avais demandé à Soul de m'apporter des bouquins et il a trouvé le moyen de prendre celui-là ! Lui qui m'assaillait pourtant de questions à ce sujet, voilà qu'il me l'a apporté sans même s'interroger. Je croyais pourtant l'avoir caché au fond d'une bibliothèque ou d'un tiroir._

_Évidemment, je n'avais aucune envie de le consulter mais je suis rapidement arrivée au bout de ma pile de livres et sous peine de m'ennuyer ferme, j'ai craqué. Oh, c'était moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais et en soit, c'était un ouvrage intéressant. Je me sens tout de même stupide d'avoir fait ce que tu attendais, au final._

_Dire que je compte t'envoyer ça, enfin, il faut bien que je m'occupe, en attendant que Soul ne m'amène d'autres livres._

_M._

* * *

_Chère Maka,_

_C'est avec plaisir que je reçois de tes nouvelles, j'en déduis que cela ne te dérange pas de recevoir une réponse ?_

_Je me permets dans tous les cas de t'envoyer un petit livre, puisque tu sembles être en manque de lecture. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de dangereux._

_Pour ma part, je suis fort occupée, aussi tu me pardonneras la brièveté de cette lettre. N'hésites pas à m'écrire si tu ressens encore le besoin de te débarrasser de certaines pensées._

_Bon rétablissement._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_Eh bien, on dirait que tu as découvert sans problèmes l'adresse de l'hôpital où je me trouve. Cela ne m'étonne pas, en vérité._

_J'ai grincé des dents en découvrant le livre, j'aurais dû me douter que bavarder à ce sujet t'aurais incitée à m'en envoyer un autre. Étant donné qu'il s'agisse d'un recueil de poésie –d'une sorcière, je présume?– je n'ai en effet pas grand chose à craindre cette fois-ci mais la possibilité d'un prochain envoi me faire peur. Aussi, sache que j'ai tous les livres qu'il me faut._

_Ne t'attends pas à davantage de lettres une fois que je serais guérie, c'est uniquement l'ennui et le temps libre qui m'ont poussée à faire part de mon incompréhension. Je note d'ailleurs que tu n'as pas du tout cherché à répondre à mes interrogations. Tu préfères probablement me laisser dans le noir, pour une raison ou une autre._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Si tu souhaites avoir une réponse à tes questions, tu devrais les trouver dans les écrits que je t'avais envoyé, si tu ne les a pas déjà jeté ou brûlés comme tu voulais le faire._

_Quel intérêt y aurait-il à te donner toutes les réponses d'ailleurs ? Tu es bien consciente que si tu cherches à comprendre quelque chose, il va falloir faire une partie du travail de recherche par toi-même. Peut-être as-tu cependant des problèmes qui te semblent plus urgent à régler –plus urgent que Crona ?_

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Je t'avais déjà dit que je ne mordrais pas à l'hameçon de tes provocations peu subtiles. Ceci dit, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Crona, je fait certainement tout mon possible pour l'arracher à tes griffes._

_Puisque tu veux que j'y réfléchisse, voici ce que je pense de tes actions. Il y a évidemment forcément une raison qui t'ai poussée à me garder en vie, malgré tes dires sur les dangers que je pourrais créer et ta volonté précédente de me tuer. Quelque chose a donc dû changer pour que ceci arrive. La possibilité que je ne sois plus un danger à tes yeux pour une cause quelconque ? Tu ne ressentirais pas le besoin de me voir périr mais pour autant, cela ne te donnerait pas de raisons de me sauver et tu n'as certainement pas fait cela par bonté d'âme._

_Non, pour que tu m'empêches de mourir, il faudrait que tu y trouves un avantage. Quelque chose aurait fait que ma mort en cet instant te gênait ou alors tu aurais besoin de moi en particulier, vivante, pour je ne sais quoi._

_Je ne peux pas deviner les détails mais je pense avoir raison dans les grandes lignes._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_On dirait bien que tu étais sérieuse lorsque tu parlais de faire tout ton possible. Quel plaisir cela a été de te voir deux fois au cours de le semaine passée, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Après tout vous sembliez encore bien occupés avec Noah il y a peu._

_Cela n'a pas duré longtemps évidemment, les batailles ont souvent ce défaut d'aller trop vite lorsqu'on voudrait qu'elles durent et de s'éterniser lorsqu'on cherche à les rendre expéditives. Vous avez progressé mais il vous reste tout de même bien du chemin à faire, Crona est encore loin._

_En tout cas, si tu souhaites une autre entrevue, dans un endroit plus calme, n'hésite pas à proposer. Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de développer tes théories._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_Tu n'abandonnes donc absolument jamais ?_

_J'ai certainement envie d'en savoir plus afin de me débarrasser finalement de toi mais pas au point d'aller dans le moindre lieu probablement à l'écart et dangereux que tu oserais appeler un endroit calme._

_Comme l'a écrit votre Doyenne dans ce charmant livre de poésie que tu m'as offert :_

_Et pour toi des chemins_

_De ronces, je passerais_

_Mais ne m'y perdrais_

_Ni blesserais ma main._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Je vois que tu apprécies les poèmes que je t'ai envoyé. Cet extrait ne te ressemble pourtant pas vraiment, y a-t-il quelque chose qui fait qu'il t'a marqué ?_

_Moi, ne jamais abandonner... Je dirais que c'est exagéré. Il y a bien des fois où il faut savoir agir autrement que l'on avait prévu et laisser de côté des choses que l'on voulait. Bien que je sois intransigeante sur certains points, sans flexibilité on finit par perdre plus. Il y a évidemment une question de priorités à prendre lorsque deux centres d'intérêts semblent impossibles à concilier._

_Concernant le lieu éventuel de notre prochaine rencontre, à vrai dire je comptais te laisser choisir mais puisque tu ne prends jamais les devants, il ne me reste qu'à avancer moi-même une proposition, encore une fois._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour le ticket d'exposition qui était, je dois bien l'admettre, très intéressante. On ne peut pas en dire autant de cette rencontre, encore plus bizarre que celle à Paris. Voilà pourquoi je ne cherchais nullement à t'inviter._

_Si je suis confuse au sujet de ce que je pense savoir sur toi, tu es au contraire trop sûre de tout comprendre à mon sujet. Je ne nierais pas que tu es douée pour comprendre les gens, cela t'aide certainement bien à les manipuler. Seulement, il y a des choses que tu ne comprends clairement pas._

_Mon malaise lors de notre discussion, peu plaisante au demeurant, était entièrement dû à cela._

_Pour le poème, bien que je comprenne le point de vue que tu m'as exposé, de votre Doyenne prévenant par là les autres sorcières qu'elle les protégerait mais seulement tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger pour elle d'être exposée, ce n'est pas comme cela que je l'avais interprété initialement._

_Les chemin de ronces peuvent apparaître comme un obstacle mais aussi comme un ennemi auquel il ne faudrait pas se piquer, même dans l'intérêt de mener à bien sa mission. Un rappel de ne pas se laisser aller à l'obsession, au risque de destruction de soi, pour ses buts ?_

_Je conçois que n'ayant pas tout le contexte, la manière dont je le voyais est totalement fausse mais j'aime cependant cette interprétation._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette discussion tourna si maladroitement. Tes paroles m'ont induite à penser que tu avais finalement lu les écrits que je t'avais envoyé et j'ai donc cru pouvoir parler plus librement et ouvertement mais à la place, cela t'a fait te refermer comme une huître._

_Un tel manque de tact de ma part est embarrassant et tu as bien raison de me le faire remarquer au début de ta lettre._

_Mais oublions cela, puisque tu m'écris, c'est que cette sottise de ma part ne t'as pas totalement coupé l'envie ou le besoin de communiquer avec moi. Peut-être te sens-tu aussi plus à l'aise à l'écrit._

_Je ne prétendrais pas être une experte en interprétations poétiques, aussi je ne critiquerais nullement les tiennes._

_Ceci dit, d'après ce que je lis, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais tu associerais cet extrait à tes efforts pour retrouver Crona ? Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ce besoin de rappel, que tu m'envoies, de ne pas te blesser aux « ronces » te séparant de ton but ? J'aurais pensé que tu en étais déjà pleinement consciente, selon tes propres dires dans tes précédentes lettres._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Médusa,_

_Et voilà, tu cherches encore à fouiller dans ma tête en me faisant parler. J'avouerais que j'ai lu un peu des horreurs que tu as posé sur le papier mais seulement parce que tu le sais déjà de toute manière. Que puis-je y faire ? Ne faut-il pas apprendre à connaître son ennemi ? Bien que dans ton cas, en apprendre plus me donne surtout la nausée._

_Mais puisque nous en sommes à arracher des confidences par courrier, je ne devrais pas me gêner. Dans ton avant-dernière lettre, tu parlais d'abandon et de centres d'intérêts impossibles à concilier. Dois-je en conclure que le docteur Stein est à ranger dans cette case ? Puisque tu ne t'es plus approchée de lui d'aucune manière, à son grand plaisir, depuis la sordide affaire de la bataille pour l'Infusio._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Pose tes questions, fais comme moi, ne te gêne pas._

_Si je laisse ce cher docteur Stein tranquille, c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à perdre mon temps à essayer de le pousser vers la folie dans laquelle il peut très bien tomber tout seul gentiment. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il résista jusqu'à la mort, s'attachant à ses chaînes imposées par une pseudo-divinité en dépit de l'état d'évolution du monde, et bien cela voudra dire que je me suis trompée sur son compte et qu'il est plus bête que je ne le croyais. Pourquoi perdre son temps pour un imbécile ?_

_Le cas de l'Infusio était particulier, je ne me suis pas introduite dans les problèmes de Stein pour le simple plaisir de semer le chaos dans sa tête déjà joliment troublée mais parce que j'avais besoin d'obtenir cet artefact pour orienter le combat entre Arachné et Shinigami de la manière dont tu as admirablement pu le voir, aux premières loges, lors de notre assaut du château._

_Il n'est évidemment pas dit que je n'aurais jamais à nouveau besoin de le manipuler pour un projet quelconque mais pour le moment, le cher docteur est en sécurité. De moi, tout du moins._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_Cela fait quelque temps que tu n'as pas écrit, bien que j'ai reçu des livres de ta part. J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise de ne pas trouver de lettres avec mais ton écriture sur les colis et le style des ouvrages choisis portaient ton nom mieux que n'importe quoi._

_Je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'y jeter plus d'un bref coup d'œil ceci dit, je suis déjà bien occupée avec d'autres livres de cours dernièrement. D'ailleurs, il se trouve qu'on nous a donné à étudier La Nature de l'Âme de Hewlett, cet essai là même que tu recherchais l'année dernière. Comme j'ai dû faire des photocopies de certaines pages pour mes recherches, je me suis dit que je pourrais les recycler à des fins utiles._

_Comme tu pourras le voir aux annotations sur les photocopies, je te les envoie uniquement parce que je pense pouvoir apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant de la manière dont tu les interpréterais et ce n'est donc pas de gaieté de cœur ou par générosité naïve que je t'accorde cette faveur dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence jusqu'à il y a peu._

_Je ne m'attends pas spécialement à une réponse concluante mais il vaut à mon avis toujours mieux essayer que de ne rien faire._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Merci pour le précédent envoi, je joins à cette lettre mes réponses à tes questions._

_Tu dois sûrement penser qu'il n'y a aucun domaine sur lequel je puisse être fiable mais je ne mens jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de sciences. De même, je ne manquerais pas de m'intéresser à quiconque chercherait à participer au développement et à l'évolution du monde, voir leur venir en aide si leurs projets me semblent avoir un certain potentiel. Mais tu le sais probablement déjà grâce à mes écrits précédents._

_Je suis moi aussi toujours bien occupée, la folie ne laisse décidément pas de répit mais c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai relâchée sur le monde alors je ne m'en plain certainement pas. Malgré tout je lirais de tes nouvelles sans déplaisir si tu trouves le temps de continuer à m'écrire en dépit des temps troubles qui nous attendent. Cela m'amuserait de te revoir mais je crains que nous ne nous trouvions dans des parties du globe opposées actuellement._

_Médusa._

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_Parfois tu es introuvable pendant des mois et parfois je te vois si souvent que cela m'écœure. Je ne saurais plus dire quelle situation je préférerais. Les livres que tu m'envoies sont un poison qui m'empêchent de te sortir de ma tête et pourtant ils me sont incroyablement utiles et m'aident à la fois pour mes cours ou en mission. Pourquoi l'apprentissage doit-il passer par tant de contradictions et de complications ? Quand j'étais petite, je lisais avec plaisir et sans me poser de questions sur la nature de ce que j'aimais._

_J'ai questionné le docteur Stein sur ces problèmes et il m'a dit que parfois il valait mieux ne pas savoir, sans vouloir plus développer. Il y a des connaissances interdites qu'il ne faut pas dévoiler sous le risque qu'elles tombent dans de mauvaises mains, je m'en doute, cependant... Me dire qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir me donne surtout l'impression d'être laissée dans le flou, qu'on me cache des choses et je déteste ça. Peut-être est-ce plus dur pour le docteur Stein qui est attaqué par la folie mais moi, je sais que je ne tenterais rien d'horrible même si je me renseigne sur ce qui va à l'encontre des préceptes de maître Shinigami alors où est le mal ?_

_Évidemment, ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais poser ces questions, je connais trop bien ton avis distordu à force d'éplucher tes écrits pour chercher à comprendre l'incompréhensible, démêler les rouages de ton cerveau qui ne font que s’emmêler davantage quand je les étudie._

_Sauf que je crains de n'avoir personne à qui parler de ces choses et cela ne m'aide pas de retourner ces réflexions dans ma tête, lorsque j'en ai déjà tant d'autres à classer._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Tu ne devrais certainement pas te sentir honteuse de vouloir en apprendre plus sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a rien de mauvais à chercher la connaissance, l'ignorance volontaire au contraire devrait être un crime._

_Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à faire autre chose que de bêtement survivre, si ce n'est le besoin de comprendre et réinterpréter le monde ? De le reconstruire et l'améliorer, de créer autour de lui, le remodeler, l'agrandir, le magnifier. C'est pour cela que tenter de maintenir l'idée d'un statu-quo supposé être idéal et refuser le progrès par crainte de déséquilibre ne fait en vérité qu'apporter de la stagnation. Je suis certaine que tu t'en rends compte, que tu peux le voir à travers nombreux de tes auteurs préférés : étaient-ils entièrement respectueux des mœurs et idéaux de leur époque ou est-ce leur inadéquation et leur vision décalée du monde qui les a poussé à écrire ?_

_Médusa._

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_C'est fou comme tu es douée pour manier les mots. Avec une présentation aussi vague, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y trouver du vrai alors même que je sais à quel point ta propre vision des choses est amorale et destructrice._

_Non, peut-être est-ce parce que tu as raison sur le fond alors que tu as tout faux sur la forme, sur les méthodes pour y parvenir. Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Est-ce une question d'extrémisme ?_

_Je ne pense pas que le monde actuel doive être totalement déchiré et brûlé à vif par la folie pour être reconstruit de meilleure manière. C'est même une idée absurde et cruelle, que de jeter toute l'humanité dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Ne risque-tu pas ainsi justement la mort de nombreux scientifiques qui pourraient causer de fantastiques évolutions dans tant de domaines ? Ou alors c'est que tu t'en moques en vérité, que tu cherches simplement à pouvoir faire ce que tu veux sans égards pour le reste du monde._

_M._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Je ne nierais pas être une extrémiste._

_Cependant, si tu veux bien prendre la peine de chercher, tu trouveras sans problèmes de multiples groupes opposés aux méthodes de Shibusen. Tu pourras t'assurer que la plupart d'entre eux sont bien plus modérés et privilégient des actions pacifiques. À toi de voir ce que tu en penses, ensuite._

M.

* * *

_Chère Médusa,_

_Je rêve où tu essaies de me faire quitter Shibusen à ton profit ?_

_Autrement, est-ce que tu pourrais me retrouver le dernier jour du mois, devant la tour de Londres ? Tes livres me prennent vraiment trop de place, il faut que je t'en rende certains. Et ne viens pas m'écrire pour me dire que tu refuses, je les ai lu et maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin, nous pourrons toujours en parler sur place._

_M._

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Maka,_

_Bien que cela me plaise certainement de te voir aussi souvent en tête à tête, tes lettres régulières me manquent. T'es tu lassée de m'écrire ?_

_Je t'envoie cependant ce courrier pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas être au point de rendez-vous du jour convenu à notre dernière rencontre. Si cela te va, je pourrais te retrouver au même endroit, la semaine suivante, dans la soirée. Contacte-moi dans le cas contraire._

M.

* * *

_Ce n'était pas supposé arrivé._

_Je ne voulais pas vraiment ceci. Si j'avais su..._

_Me rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé est encore difficile, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne sais quoi dire d'autre, si ce n'est que je regrette. Quelle folie m'a prise, si ce n'est la tienne, qui m'aurait contaminée ?_

_J'aimerais pouvoir te blâmer entièrement mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'y a pas forcé. Dans un sens, cette perspective est peut-être plus effrayante que l'idée que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Le dégoût me ferait presque trembler._

_Je ne veux plus te revoir._

* * *

_Maka,_

_Tu es perturbée, ce qui est logique je suppose si tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qui s'est produit. Moi-même, j'ai été surprise par tes actions de cette nuit-là._

_Je comprendrais que tu veuilles en effet ne plus me voir mais si tu venais à changer d'avis, je t'attendrais à la date habituelle, je serais au musée du Prado, à Madrid._

M.

* * *

_Ma chère Médusa,_

_Oh comme je te hais. Comme je te hais et pourtant n'ai pu m'empêcher de te toucher, de caresser ton corps, de vouloir être touchée par toi, respirer ton odeur, sentir les fluctuations de ton âme, goûter le parfum de ta peau, frissonner sous tes doigts et faire monter cette envie qui gronde dans mon ventre jusqu'à exploser._

_Comme je te hais et comme je me déteste d'être tombée si bas. J'aurais dû le pressentir, le deviner, m'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure des lettres. Sais-tu, Médusa, que je n'en ai jeté aucune ? Malgré mes menaces et mes beaux discours, malgré mon dégoût et mon détachement résolu je n'ai pas pu. Aucune, même pas les premières que j'aurais tant voulu brûler. Je les ai toutes gardées, cachées dans un tiroir, empaquetées comme un précieux et maudit trésor que je ressortais parfois pour le contempler, pour relire ces mots damnés._

_Qu'essayais-je de trouver alors ? Je ne sais pas, plus. Peut-être étais-je déjà perdue, peut-être n'y avait-il là qu'une innocente tentative de comprendre, avant la chute. Je t'ai trop vue, trop écrit et cela a détraqué quelque chose chez moi. J'aurais dû te fuir, au lieu de te poursuivre à la recherche de Crona. Il est trop tard maintenant. Je te veux. Je veux pouvoir effleurer tes cheveux, embrasser ta bouche, ton corps, aspirer ta chaleur. Ce désir me terrifie et m’obnubile._

_Maudite soit l'encre volubile qui m'a rapprochée de toi par le pouvoir des mots, qui m'a donné envie de plus, inconsciemment, m'a lié à ton esprit pour que je veuille ensuite m'attacher à ta chair. Maudite soit l'encre que j'ai déversée pour toi, futilement d'abord, puis passionnément, croyant sottement que j'étais assez sage pour ne pas y mettre de mon âme, ne pas te donner de mon cœur._

_Il est bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière, sinon j'aurais été capable de me forcer à ne pas écrire cette lettre_ _–_ _une lettre déchirée et réécrite maintes fois_ _–_ _mais je ne peux qu'espérer d'une manière ou d'une autre parvenir à me défaire de cette obsession._

_M._

* * *

_Viens me chercher._

* * *


End file.
